Water boards such as surfboards, paddleboards and stand-up paddleboards are used in various water sports and recreation activities. Often one using a water board is on the water for a long period of time. Because water boards often have a flat surface, this limits storage options for accessories such as water bottles and smart phones. This is especially true when water surface is uneven because of the presence of waves.